Snow Day
by HedwigBlack
Summary: "It's a funny thing, Dark Magic. It causes a person to make terrible associations with things that used to bring them joy." It's snowing and Katie doesn't like it.


_This is for the Shotput Event of the Hogwarts Games_

_Also for the OTP Boot Camp with the prompt: helpless_

* * *

'_It's too early for this,' _Katie thinks as she wakes up to the now all too familiar tingling feeling in her hands. She clenches her fist a few times despite the fact that she knows it won't relieve the discomfort. Most people would notice the sensation and assume they had slept in an awkward position and that it would go away. But she knows better.

She rolls over in her sleep and she feels Charlie automatically pull her closer to him. She rests one tingling hand on his chest and she smirks as she hears him breathe in sharply in response. "Merlin, your hands are cold," he mumbles.

"It's snowing," she informs him. She doesn't have to look outside to know this. The ice that is coursing through her veins and the pins and needles sensation she's feeling are all she needs to know in order to accurately report the weather.

Charlie reaches up and takes her hand in his and attempts to warm it up. He kisses her knuckles and she sighs, not minding for the moment that even with her eyes closed all she sees is the blinding, infuriating white.

It's a funny thing, Dark Magic. It causes a person to make terrible associations with things that used to bring them joy. And Katie has become somewhat of an expert on the ways of cursed necklaces and why snow makes her sad. She knows that as soon as the snowflakes fall from the sky, her hands will tingle and the glaring white light will blind her from behind her eyelids. She's used to it. And it always comes to an end eventually.

"Do you have Quidditch today?" Charlie asks, not opening his eyes.

"No. Do you have work today?"

"That depends. Do you want me to have work today?"

Katie raises her head to get a proper look at his face. His eyes are still closed and he's pretending to be half asleep but she knows better. There's a hint of a smirk around his lips that tells her he's just trying to get her to admit that she wants him to stay home. But he won't. She won't let him.

"I'll be fine," she insists. "Go to work. I know you want to."

Charlie rolls his eyes and turns on his side to face her, giving up on the pretense that he was still asleep. "I know you'll be fine. And of course, I want to. But I want to be here for you, too."

Katie shakes her head. "You're sweet, but I don't need you to stay home on my account. I'll just mope around here for the day. It'll be better tomorrow."

Katie gets up and throws a robe around her shoulders. "Where do you think you're going?" Charlie asks.

"Coffee," she whines. It's her addiction, the reason she wakes up every morning. Or so she tells everyone when she wants to be dramatic. But of all people, Charlie should know that she needs her caffeine, especially on a day like today when all she wants to do is stay in bed and do nothing. And lounging around in bed is not something she ever did before, and she's determined to not become like that now.

She makes it out to the kitchen, and begins to put on a pot of coffee. She smirks when she hears the floorboards creak signaling to her that Charlie has gotten up. She expects to hear him get dressed for work, so she is surprised when he enters the kitchen and comes to wrap his arms around her from behind.

"You know I meant it when I said I'd stay home."

"Yes, Charlie, I know," she insists. "But I also know you really enjoy going to work, and that's great, and you should go. I'm not some helpless invalid that needs you to take care of her. Besides, it's snowing; they'll probably need you at the reserve."

Charlie kisses her cheek. "Let's get a few things straight," he says. He doesn't always argue back, but today he seems determined to stay home from work for some reason. And once again Katie thinks that it really is too early for this.

He puts his hands on her shoulders and turns her to face him. "You're right, I do like my job," Charlie continues. "_Almost_ as much as I like spending the day with you. And I don't think you're helpless. You are strong, and stubborn, and a big girl who can take care of herself. But that still doesn't mean I can't be nice. And the reserve will survive without me. The dragons don't like the snow much so there won't be anything to do anyway."

Katie crosses her arms, clearly displaying her reluctance to see reason. Even now that he's explained all the reasons why he should stay home, she wonders why it is that she can't let him (or anyone else for that matter) simply do something _nice_ for her. Perhaps having to spend so many months in St. Mungo's in seventh year has made being independent seem more important to her now. She doesn't know for sure, but just looking at the earnestness in Charlie's face tells her that she ought to at least try to loosen up.

Charlie senses her inner struggle, so he finally decides to take matters into his own hands. "And one more thing," he says, and she notes the devious tone in his voice that immediately reminds her of Fred and George when they were up to something.

"What?" she asks warily.

"You forgot that I can do this," he says and swiftly grabs her around the waist and tosses her over his shoulder before heading back down the hallway to the bedroom.

"Not fair!"

He lays her gently back down on the bed and leans over her, and she can't keep a grin from creeping onto her face. "Now are you going to stop arguing and let me love you or not?" he asks.

She pushes herself up onto her elbows and gently presses her lips to his as a sign of submission. "Okay."

"Okay." He nods in approval and gets back up to go get her coffee. "Eggs?" he offers.

"Yes, please." She settles herself back into the pillows and rubs her fingers against the scars on her palms. "Charlie?"

He turns to face her from the doorway.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

She watches him go, and wonders what she did to deserve him.


End file.
